


Silence

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No one is used to it, and usually means its really bad, eventually, everything is okay, rabble being silent is such a weird thing, they all care for each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble gets hurt, and doesn't make a sound.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to me smashing my thumb and being surprised at not making a sound, even though it was extremely painful. Rabble not making a noise when grievously injured just made a whole lot of sense.  
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse <3

Rabble was most surprised at how quiet it was. 

He had been in the middle of a firefight with Loudmouth when it happened. A blaster bolt went straight through his upper chest. No sound came out. It hurt, but not like he thought it would. 

He reached his hand up to his chest, but his legs started to give out before he could touch and see how bad it was. The first sound he made was somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, as his knees buckled. The last thing he saw was Loudmouth’s worried face as he went down.

\-------

Rabble opened his eyes, to find himself cradled against Loudmouth’s chest. He tried to say something, ask what was wrong, if he was okay, why was he crying, but all he could do was gasp as the pain crashed full force into his chest. 

“Rab’ika?! Oh thank the gods.” Loudmouth’s tears only intensified as he pressed their foreheads together, “Don’t try and talk. You’ve been hit. Chief and Ruck are on their way.”

Rabble wasn’t sure he could talk even if he had wanted to. The pain was sharp and intense. Every breath pulled at his burnt and torn muscle. It took all the strength he had to keep pulling air into his damaged lungs. His limbs felt heavy, like he couldn’t move them, only aware of them through Loudmouth’s gentle rocking. 

He wished he could lift his hand to Loudmouth’s cheek to wipe away the tears. Seeing Loudmouth’s normally cheery face so distraught broke Rabble’s heart. He wanted to tell him it was going to be okay. He’ll be alright. He’d been shot before, maybe not a chest wound like this, but he’d survived before, he’ll survive again.

Rabble gasped as his muscle spasmed, trying to breath deeper than his physically could, which triggered a coughing fit. The pain was blinding, white hot through his chest, but other than the coughing Rabble still hadn’t uttered a sound. He dimly realized Loudmouth was talking to him again, repeating over and over, to stay with him, he can’t leave yet, he doesn’t know if he could go on without him. 

Rabble tried to reassure him, but he couldn’t even get his eyes to open, never mind his voice to work. The last thought he had, was full of sadness; that he couldn’t tell Loudmouth that he loved him one more time. That he couldn’t reassure Mischief and Ruckus that this wasn’t their fault. Rabble lost consciousness with a silence that echoed throughout the battlefield. 

\-------

Rabble opened his eyes, awake all at once. He blinked a few times, to try and clear his vision and see where he was. What he saw warmed his heart. 

Mischief was sitting with his back against the wall, immediately aware of Rabble. Rabble could see how his posture relaxed minutely when he saw Rabble wake up. He nodded, obviously just glad that Rabble was out of the woods. 

Ruckus was sprawled in the most uncomfortable position he had ever seen in an empty bed next to Mischief. He must have been awake for an exorbitant amount of time for him to fall asleep in such a position. The only reason Mischief likely didn’t move him, was he would have just woken up, and then not be able to fall back asleep again. 

But the thing that touched Rabble most, was the way Loudmouth was half curled onto the bed, head in Rabble’s lap; obviously having fallen asleep where he had been keeping vigil. Rabble lifted his hand, the one not restrained by IV lines or bandages, and ran it through Loudmouth’s short hair.

Loudmouth woke immediately, relief so evident in his eyes, Rabble couldn’t resist the smile that reached his lips.

“Hey, Rab’ika.”  
  
“Hey.” Rabble’s voice was hoarse, but it was  _ there _ . All of them were just so grateful that they were able to hear him again. That the silence wasn’t forever. 


End file.
